


Live On

by Mr_Legoman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Legoman/pseuds/Mr_Legoman
Summary: Hajime visits Hiyoko after the results of the second class trial. The two share a moment together.





	Live On

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may be a tad bit OOC.

Hajime knocked on the ultimate Traditional Dancer’s door and got no response. He waited for a bit then he knocked again, this time a bit louder. Still no response. Hajime attempted to peak through the cabin’s window, not to see anything inappropriate but to see if the cabin’s occupant was even here. The light was on, but that was the only sign of life in the cabin. Hajime paused and put his ear to the door. Straining, he thought he heard the faint sound of crying.  
Briefly, he considered turning around and waiting for tomorrow to deliver his gift. It was getting late, the monokuma announcement would sound in a few minutes and he was so tired already. He also didn’t want to deal with Hiyoko either. He could still remember the insults and accusations during the class trial. If it weren’t for Chiaki’s insistence he probably wouldn’t even be here with his gift.  
At the thought of the gift, Hajime glanced at it, to make sure for the twelfth time that the photo was safe. It was, of course, but Hajime needed to be reassured every few minutes regardless. The photo was of Mahiru, the one she wanted him to take. That had been on the day he promised her they’d escape. Hajime stared into the photo memories and thoughts welling up inside him. The day he had taken the photo, then the day when Mahiru had given the photo back, for safe keeping she said. “Keep this safe for me alright,” then with a quick peck on the cheek, she’d turned and left. That had been the last moment he had with her before she’d been murdered.  
Why didn’t I realize before it was too late? Hajime internally criticized himself. Why didn’t I stop her? Why-  
The door opening in front of him shocked him out of his thoughts and from Hiyoko’s expression him being there shocked her as well. The two stared at one another in an awkward silence until Hajime recovered his voice. “Oh, Hiyoko, its good to see you,” Hajime started. “I needed to talk to you about your project?” Hiyoko wiped her face with her sleeve and glared at Hajime, well attempted to glare at him. The expression had no real effort put into it Hajime noticed.  
“Why didn’t you knock?” Hiyoko asked voice sounding exhausted. “Like a normal person instead of standing like a creep.” With an effort, Hajime chose to ignore the insult. “I was knocking on your door actually.” He mimed knocking and forced a smile to his face. Hajime then noticed the girl’s expression. Her eyes were red, and her face had none of her usual angry or mischievous expressions on it. Instead, Hiyoko looked extremely tired. Perhaps he should have waited for tomorrow. Hajime thought to himself. “Are you okay?” Hajime asked as he fully studied the girl. She gave Hajime a level look and studied him back, she also ignored his question entirely. “Why are you here?” She demanded. Hajime still kept the forced smile on his face and held out his photo. Hiyoko just looked at it then back at him.  
“For the mural,” Hajime explained. “I thought you might want some pictures to add to it.” At that Hiyoko’s expression softened and she examined the photo closer. She nodded at the photos and actually managed a shaky smile. “Thank you, Hajime,” Hiyoko said voice soft. “This means a lot to me.” Hajime simply nodded. Now came the hardest part, Hajime thought as with shaky hands he handed the photo over to Hiyoko who took it with surprising delicacy.  
When the photo was in her hand Hiyoko stared at it then clutched it to her as if giving the photo a hug. Seeing that actually did put a small but genuine smile on Hajime’s face. While she was distracted with the photos Hajime turned to leave but only managed to turn around and step away when he felt Hiyoko grab him.  
“Hajime,” Hiyoko began. “Are… are you sure? This photo seems important to you.” Hajime turned then looked from Hiyoko to the photo and again memory swirled. “Keep this safe for me alright” A kiss on the cheek and Mahiru gone forever. Hajime could feel it coming, tears and regret and an overwhelming sadness but he forced it down. “Keep them,” Hajime’s voice was shaky and weak even to him. “It’s what she would have wanted.” Which was untrue, Hajime didn’t know what she would have wanted. He had only known her for a few weeks. He didn’t even know what he felt towards her. Did he really love her? Was it just guilt? Hajime with a great deal of effort shoved his emotions and thoughts aside.  
“Keep them,” he said again voice sounding hollow. He turned and left then almost at a run, toward his cabin. He was nearly there when again, Hiyoko’s voice stopped him. “Hajime! Wait Hajime!” Hajime only half turned this time, while Hiyoko ran up to him. “Hajime,” she paused looking in every direction but at him. “I may have said somethings to you that you didn’t deserve. And I’m sorry.” She was looking at her feet now and she had begun to mumble. “I… I just-“ She paused searching for the right words, but none came. After a moment she let out a large sigh. “I’m just sorry okay.”  
Hajime stood there for a long moment not quite sure what to do. He knew what she was apologizing for. During the trial, she had blamed and accused him for Mahiru’s death. A part of him wanted to reject that “Sorry” and say something biting back to make her hurt just as much if not more so than he did. Another part to him didn’t, no couldn’t accept that sorry. Still, a small part of him did want to accept that sorry. To forgive her and to try and move on. A mini-war was fought as Hajime struggled to reply. Hajime opened his mouth fully expecting to say something hurtful to her, but instead, Hajime found himself asking. “Do you need any help with your shrine project?” That had clearly not been the answer Hiyoko was expecting either.  
She stared at him, then just gave a nod. “If you really want to help sla- Hajime. You can.” Hajime turned and looked back at his cabin. So close, he could just run in and leave Hiyoko here. Why had he offered to help in the first place? Hajime looked at Hiyoko again and saw in her the same expression of empty tiredness that was probably on his own face. “I’ll help,” Hajime heard himself say. “What do I need to do?”  
An hour, after the nightly announcement Hajime, slumped in a chair exhaustion creeping up on him. He was in the hotel’s restaurant helping Hiyoko set up her memorial for Mahiru. Letting out a sizable yawn, he looked at his handiwork. The alter/shrine? Hajime didn’t quite know what to call it. It was set up to the side of the room as to not take up too much space. It was made up of bone candles and skulls, most of which Hajime had to carry from the market down the street. With the skulls and bone candles everywhere, Hajime thought that he’d be more creeped out by the display, but he wasn’t. Not completely anyway. Perhaps it was because he had helped work on it and he felt some pride coming from his work. Or Hajime guessed it had to do with the photos. In front of the skulls and candles, Hiyoko had set up a stand displaying the photos Mahiru had taken of events and of different people on the island. Hiyoko had not yet added his photo to the display which Hajime was thankful for. Seeing Mahiru’s handiwork every day would be bad enough, that photos as well would tear him up inside.  
Hajime stood up, in part to keep himself from falling asleep but also to keep his mind from straying. He checked the restaurant finally realizing that Hiyoko hadn’t returned from her last trip to the store. He checked the 1st floor of the hotel and finding Hiyoko not there he went off to find her.  
He first stopped by her cabin, seeing no lights on, he then headed for the store. The night air was cool as Hajime walked towards the Rocketpunch Market. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked, his exhaustion slowly overcoming every part of him. Hajime managed to reach the Rocketpunch market without falling asleep and hurriedly ducked inside.  
“Hiyoko,” Hajime called as he walked in. “Are you in here.” Silence greeted him and worry slowly crept in on him. He shook it off, no use getting jumpy yet. Hajime began to do a quick search of the small store and found Hiyoko with relative ease. She was sitting in the corner of the room and was clutching at something. “Hiyoko,” Hajime called approaching cautiously.  
She looked up at him in surprise but relaxed when she saw it was him. “Hajime, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Hajime shrugged and didn’t point out that he didn’t sneak up on her. ”Let’s go,” he said covering his mouth from a yawn. “It's late.” “But Mahiru’s memorial,” Hiyoko protested.  
“I’ve been working on it,” Hajime explained. “And we can finish tomorrow.” Hiyoko was about to complain but a yawn cut her off. “You’re right,” she acknowledged. She stood up shakily then looked at the photo she was holding. The one he had given her Hajime realized.  
"She truly was an amazing girl wasn't she," Hajime said after a moment of silence. Hiyoko gave a simple nod as she continued to stare at the photo. Then the tears slowly came. She attempted to hold them back, but it was a losing battle. Hiyoko grabbed at Hajime's shirt, her tears half-blinding her. She opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off as another racking sob went through her. She buried her face in his shirt.  
Hajime reacted slowly at first too stunned to even react. He never had to comfort someone like this. He had never felt these emotions before. Or at least he couldn’t remember if he had or not, memory loss and all. She was still sobbing into his shirt he patted her on the shoulder and gave some words of encouragement. It didn’t work and he knew it wouldn’t have worked. It didn’t help him, why would it work for her? Hajime questioned, but that was to avoid thinking about the real question. What was he supposed to do? What could he do? Hajime bent down and gave the girl an awkward hug.

“I'm sorry, " he whispered. Hiyoko cried harder. “I wish I could do something.”  
"I...its not fair, " Hiyoko muttered through sobs. Hajime nodded. It truly wasn't. The killings, the class trials. None of this.  
“I miss her,” Hiyoko admitted. “I … miss.” Hiyoko statement was cut off as another sob came out. Hajime nodded. “I do too,” he admitted.  
Then thoughts of Mahiru and memories of her came swirling up again along with tears. He tried to block them, to shove them away but they continued to come. Their brief time together, their first awkward date, and so much more. Hajime allowed himself to cry and for a moment to think of Mahiru.  
Hajime felt Hiyoko wrap her own arms around him. It seemed it was her turn to comfort him. He hugged her back and cried a bit harder this time. They were like that for a long moment both holding each other and crying. Eventually, Hajime ran out of tears to shed and was reduced to a sniffle. It seemed Hiyoko had likewise stopped crying as she pulled away from him. Hajime blinked to clear his eyes then looked at Hiyoko who looked like Hajime felt. “We should really get to bed,” Hajime noted. A yawn escaped from the Ultimate’s mouth and she nodded sluggishly.  
Rubbing her eyes, with one hand she grabbed one of Hajime’s hands. Yawning himself, Hajime started to walk with his fellow islander toward the hotel site. The walk was uneventful, the two didn’t talk with one another. They simply enjoyed the silence and each other’s company. In hardly anytime at all, they reached the hotel site and Hiyoko let go of his hand. She did a quick survey to make sure no one was around then. "Thank you, " she said. Then she rushed toward her cabin and disappeared inside. Nodding to himself, He walked toward his own cabin.  
His thoughts were a jumble and he didn't have the energy to clear them.  
He made it to his cabin and once inside locked the door and made sure no one had entered.  
It was just like he left it. Everything in its proper place.  
He had barely taken a step before he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?” he called.  
" A killer," Hiyoko's voice answered. "Now let me in." Hajime had a mini-debate with himself about opening the door, his conscience won, and he opened it. There stood Hiyoko looking dead tired, clutching her pillow. Although she attempted to glare at him Hajime noticed it was only half-hearted. “I'm sleeping here tonight." The girl explained although it sounded more like a question than a declaration.  
Hajime just nodded moving so she could enter. She did so and looked around the room. Hajime could tell there was an insult waiting but it never came.  
"I just need a place to stay for the night." She explained. "I just..."  
She trailed off and Hajime just nodded. "You can have-" Hajime stopped when he saw the girl climb into his bed.  
He sighed. "I'll take the couch."  
Hiyoko made herself comfortable on the bed and looked at Hajime. "Thanks," she blurted. Then softer. ”Thank you, Hajime, for everything.”  
"Your welcome, just get some sleep." Hajime could feel his own tiredness creeping up on him, more like chasing him. He went to lie down on the couch but Hiyoko's words stopped him. "Hajime, could you be near me."  
Hajime looked at Hiyoko then at the bed. It might be enough room for the two of them. Hajime thought but do I really want to share a bed with her.  
Hajime was going to voice the objections but Hiyoko beat him to speaking. "Not with me you idiot pedo, " she snapped. Then she looked away. "Just near me." She whispered.  
Hajime sighed at least she seemed to be becoming her old self again which Hajime figured was good. Not saying anything to her insult, he simply pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Happy?" He asked tiredly.  
Hiyoko gave the briefest nod. "I think so,"  
Hajime sat in the uncomfortable chair waiting for his guest to fall asleep. He watched her as she tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. He tried to calm her he placed his hand on hers. "It's okay, I'm here."  
She grabbed onto Hajime's arm like it was a life preserver, and relaxed a bit although not quite asleep yet.  
As time ticked on, neither of the two had fallen asleep. And the silence was starting to get heavy. "Did you love her?" Hiyoko asked randomly.  
Hajime started, not quite expecting that. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. His own feelings were a jumble still, he knew he had felt something for her. Something deep. But the feeling was too foreign and lose to put into words.  
"I think I did, " Hajime replied tears slowly forming again. I... I" he trailed off. He let the silence return not finishing his own thoughts and Hiyoko didn’t press the subject.  
When Hajime figured Hiyoko had fallen asleep, he attempted to get up but was stopped by Hiyoko clutching at his arm tighter.  
"Don't go, " the young girl whispered. Hajime noticed a shudder go through the girl. "I won't" Hajime promised. She seemed to relax and a moment later she was asleep. Hajime once again thought about freeing his arm but decided against it.  
He tried and failed to relax in the uncomfortable chair. It was a struggle trying to find the right spot. The chair had likely been crafted as a torture device by Monokuma because it was the most uncomfortable thing Hajime had ever sat in. Eventually, as dawn slowly approached, Hajime's exhaustion won and despite how uncomfortable he was he fell into an oddly pleasant sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well this actually was a lot of trouble to write. The original idea for this piece was just Hajime and Hiyoko comforting each other after the class trial, but I wrote a bit too much so I had to cut and edit it down. This is the final result of that. If I could get the parts I edited out into a coherent addition, I may add them later, but for now, this is the end. Also, apologies if the characters seemed to ooc. Thank you for reading and have a great day.


End file.
